1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to long term care beds, and more particularly, to height-adjustable and articulatable bed systems.
2. Background of Related Art
Adjustable beds are often used in both home care and in more formalized medical settings, e.g., hospital rooms. Adjustable beds generally include a bed frame configured to support a mattress thereon, leg assemblies for supporting the bed frame, and one or more mechanisms for adjusting the height of the bed frame relative to the floor, e.g., to raise/lower the patient and/or for articulating the bed frame, e.g., to position the patient in a lying position, a sitting position, etc.
Adjustable bed systems can be either manually operated or automatic, e.g., motorized. Manual systems are typically operated via a hand crank, whereas automated systems regulate operation via an electric motor. Automated systems often employ one or more actuators that are driven by the electric motor (or motors) to articulate the leg assemblies relative to the frame for raising/lowering the mattress and/or articulate the bed frame to achieve a desired configuration. As can be appreciated, it is desirable that the adjustable bed be height adjustable between at least a lowered position, wherein the mattress is in close proximity to the floor, a raised position wherein the leg assemblies support the mattress in spaced-relation relative to the floor, as well as both the Trendelenburg position and the reverse-Trendelenburg position. With regard to the articulation of the bed frame, it is desirable that the frame be adjustable between at least a flat or lying position, a raised back or seated position, a raised legs position and combinations thereof. Further, it is desirable that the raising and lowering of the bed be accomplished without changing the bed's footprint, i.e., without outwardly expanding the dimensions of the bed in any direction.